Practicando en secreto
by Vismur
Summary: Kaito tiene que aprender a patinar, así que va disfrazado a la pista de hielo, no esperaba encontrarse a cierto detective. Pre-Shinkai/Kaishin.


_Título: Practicando en secreto_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Shinichi Kudo/Kaito Kuroba_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Desastre a la hora de patinar, crack, humor, lesiones leves, romance._

 _Nota: Regalo del día de reyes para Laura Alarcon en Facebook, quien dejo su mensaje en el especial de pedidos de fin de año 2015._

 _Resumen: Kaito tiene que aprender a patinar, así que va disfrazado a la pista de hielo, no esperaba encontrarse a cierto detective. Pre-Shinkai/Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **PRACTICANDO EN SECRETO**

 **One-Shot**

A lo que tenía que llegar para poder practicar su patinaje sobre hielo, tenía que esperar la Navidad para que las pistas de patinajes fueran normales, venir disfrazado de chica para no levantar sospechas y fingir que era la primera vez que patinaba, bastardo Hakuba, la próxima vez él le haría pagar por esto, de la manera más humillante que podría encontrar.

Y todo para evitar que el rubio británico tuviera pruebas para inculparlo.

Había intentado varios días sin éxito patinar en la cosa, pero siempre conoció el suelo, su trasero ya se había acostumbrado a besar el suelo.

Lo último que esperaba era estrellarse con cierto detective, tirándolos en el piso.

\- Lo siento – murmuró Kaito, fingiendo su voz de chica, percatándose de ciertos ojos azules.

\- No pasa nada – murmuró el detective, su favorito, al menos no es Hakuba.

\- Lo siento – volvió de decir, tratando de levantarse, fue sorprendido por la chica Mouri, quien le ayudo en ponerse de pie.

\- Parece que tienes problemas – dijo la chica, Kaito hizo la mirada avergonzada.

\- Lo siento, soy nueva en la práctica de patinaje, pero no me ha ido muy bien – murmuró con voz tranquila.

\- Lo entiendo totalmente, yo era igual cuando era joven, pero aquí – señalando al otro joven – me ha ayudado, por cierto, mi nombre es Mouri Ran, puedes llamarme Ran.

\- Mi nombre es Kudo Shinichi, puedes llamarme Shinichi – mencionó el detective, ya en estado vertical.

\- Oh, bueno, soy Azuma Sakura, puedes llamarme Sakura - se presentó el ladrón.

\- Es un placer conocerte – dijo Ran. – se me ha ocurrido una idea, ¿qué tal si le enseñas Shinichi? – preguntó a su amigo.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó él confundido.

\- No hay necesidad – intentó decir el ladrón, pero los otros dos estaban en una competencia de ojos, ignorándolo.

\- Entonces, esta decidido, nos vemos mañana Shinichi, espero que te ayude a patinar – y la chica desapareció, dejándolos solos.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó, el detective solo tosió nerviosamente, mientras alcanzaba a ver un pequeño sonrojo, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- Ran siendo buena samaritana – dijo tosiendo de nuevo.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó un poco confundido, pero sería muy sospechoso si quisiera huir - ¿vas a enseñarme a patinar entonces? – preguntó sacando su mejor par de ojos esperanzados.

\- Si, por supuesto – dijo él, por lo bajo alcanzó a escuchar, "Ran me mataría si no", pero lo desestimo.

\- Pero, soy muy mala – dijo, mirando divertidamente al detective.

\- No importa, no es tan difícil – dijo él con más confianza, Kaito había visto lo hábil que era el detective en patines, y consideraba que no era mala idea aprender algo ya que estaba en esto.

\- Bueno, enséñame lo que pueda, Shinichi-sensei – dijo con una gran sonrisa, riendo internamente por la cara roja del detective.

Iba a divertirse mientras pudo.

Dos horas después, aún seguía igual de malo que al principio, había tenido algunos sustos cuando algún choque se acercaba a lugares peligrosos, o manos se acercaban a lugares conquilludos, como su cintura, sabía que cualquier detalle podría delatarlo, y estaba disfrutando más de lo que debería estar haciéndolo, y no quería que terminará pronto.

\- Es imposible que seas así de mala – murmuró Shinichi, quien ya había perdido la esperanza de que terminaría pronto.

\- Lo dije – Kaito sonrió muy feliz.

\- Necesitas varias clases, con una nunca vas a aprender – susurró el detective.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó confundido Kaito, hace dos horas, parecía que lo hacía a regañadientes, ahora parecía muy animado.

\- No te importaría venir a este lugar por una semana, ¿cierto? – preguntó el detective.

\- No si es a la misma hora – dijo Kaito.

\- Muy bien, te veo mañana, tengo cosas que hacer, pero regresaré – y con esto se había ido.

Algo había pasado, ¿Qué se había perdido?, ¿lo había descubierto?, se preguntó a si mismo viendo su disfraz, aun después de tanto golpe, aún estaba muy bien.

Oh bueno, si lo había descubierto o no, podría divertirse de esto, independientemente del resultado.

El día siguiente como se esperaba aún estaba cayendo de trasero, pero ahora podía ser descaradamente coqueto con el detective, y se dio cuenta inmediatamente que el detective sabia.

Hum, interesante.

Siguieron con su juego del patinaje, después del tercer día, ya no se caía como ciervo recién nacido, y para terminar la semana, él podía mantener una coherencia y algunos metros.

Más práctica y será muy bueno después.

\- Oh, muchas gracias – dijo felizmente.

\- Lo que sea – respondió el detective, que después de una semana, él tenía varios moretones, había sido más rudo que una buena práctica de futbol.

\- Ahora, ahora, Meitantei, ¿no sabía que estabas ayudando a los ladrones a robar? – dejando toda pretensión, dejo caer el acto de Sakura.

\- Había oído que eras horrible en patinaje, pero nunca lo había creído – dijo el detective.

\- Jajajaja, y yo que esperaba que fueras menos borde después de nuestra semana de citas – dijo con burla el ladrón.

\- ¿Quién está hablando de citas? – preguntó con un sonrojo.

\- Creo que escuche algo así de Ran de casualidad hace dos días, llego conmigo antes, para ver cómo se estaba comportando el inútil de Shinichi, y si te habías comportado como un caballero – sonrió con prepotencia.

\- Maldita sea, Ran – murmuró por lo bajo.

\- Es gracioso, pensé que ustedes estaban saliendo, pero viene ella me dice que necesitas salir más, y que vio la oportunidad en una linda chica como yo para que fueras menos friki – movió sus ojos coquetamente.

\- Eso es mentira – respondió inmediatamente.

\- Jajajajajaja si eso fuera cierto, en cuando te diste cuenta que era yo, me hubieras arrestado o incriminado, en lugar de tocarme – dijo con diversión.

\- Era por las caídas – murmuró el detective.

\- Si, síguete diciendo eso, igualmente, estamos invitados a la cena de año nuevo, Ran está muy feliz de presentarme a sus conocidos – dijo el ladrón, ladeando un poco en sus patines, pero no cayendo.

\- ¿Cena de año nuevo?, ¿de que estas hablando? – preguntó el detective confundido.

\- Ella cree que estamos saliendo, genio, tu aversión a la gente es obvia, y que estuvieras interesado en enseñarme una semana habla por sí mismo – dijo con diversión.

\- ¿Y tú estuviste de acuerdo? – preguntó confundido.

\- Es divertido, ¿me preguntó cuanta gente de dará cuenta que soy Kid, después de todo esa fiesta es de policías, detectives, investigadores, inspectores?

\- No puedo creerlo, eres adicto a la adrenalina

\- Jajaja, pero mi fiel novio estará ahí para protegerme – tomando un brazo, y pasándolo en sus pechos falsos.

\- Tú, estas mal

\- No tanto como tú, mira quien ha venido una semana muy entusiasmado por enseñarme a patinar – regresa en la cara del detective.

\- Eso no es…

\- Entonces, iremos a año nuevo juntos, tengo un lindo vestido rojo, y podemos fingir que somos novios por algunos meses, quiero mi regalo de día blanco, no tendrás mucha opción, en realidad, Ran estará de mi lado, y podemos salir a citas, quizás deberíamos ir…

\- ¿Por qué demonios estas planeando todo esto? – preguntó confundido.

\- Mal Shinichi, mal, siempre tengo planes, aunque acabo de planear 6 meses de noviazgo, quizás si te portas bien, podamos ser novios de verdad, y puedo preparar el vestido de novia, tengo el diseñador

\- Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto

\- No hay opción, Yukiko era muy divertida con la opción de una boda en otoño.

\- … -

\- Bueno, quizás me he ido muy lejos, jajaja, pero tú cara ha valido totalmente la pena, gracias por enseñarme a patinar, sabrás para qué es en el siguiente atraco, la nota esta en tu pantalón – rápidamente la pista de hielo se llenó de humo rojo, cuando terminó, Shinichi se encontraba solo.

\- Esta loco – fue lo último que murmuró, revisando su pantalón, dándose cuenta de la nota de atraco.

Aunque era cierto que Ran había intentado que saliera, no creía que esta era la opción que buscaba. Se preguntó internamente cuánto costaría pedirle una cita sin disfraces.

Oh bueno, lo intentaría después.

FIN


End file.
